care for me
by Mrsj11
Summary: Whilst caring for cancer patients Amy enters in to a world she never imsgined possible lies, danger, love but will they get the happy ever after
1. Chapter 1

Whilst looking after cancer patients Amy entered in to a world she never thought for one minute that she she could.

Love, lies, danger

But will they get the happy ever after?

Chapter 1 - the look

Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!, Amy rolls over to the sound of her alarm, it can't be 7am already, she thought, somehow she summons the strength to sit herself up. She finally got up after a few minutes of rolling around the bed avoiding the sun light, and decided to take a shower, when she got out of the shower she got dressed, she threw on some denim shorts and a pink tshirt and decide to leave her long blonde hair down today.

She went downstairs and had a bowl of cereal for breakfast when checked the time it was 7:45, 15 minutes until she was due at her first patients house.

She is a home care nurse for a cancer organisation, who go's round to people's houses who are suffering with cancer and make sure they are ok, give them there medication, cook and tidy up if they need her to.

When she finished her breakfast she headed out the door and got in her car a white Audi A3 and head off to her first patients house it's only round the corner.

She pulled up outside the house, she liked coming to see this woman she is one of her favourite patients "Ginny Pinkman" she said with a smile on her face. She walked up the path of 9809 margo street and knocked on the door and Ginny answers "good morning Ginny, how are you feeling today?" Amy says as Ginny moves aside for her to enter the house, "oh I'm doing fine thank you sweetheart, a pleasure to see you again" she says with a warm smile on her face. You both walk in to the kitchen and Ginny takes a seat in her rocking chair and Amy stands by the coffee machine while she makes them both a drink "so what's new Hun?" Ginny asks politely, "oh not much you know me Ginny I don't lead much of an exciting life" they both chuckle, "no lucky man swept you off your feet yet?" She asks as she winks at her, Amy give her a cheeky smile "no not yet Ginny I guess Iv just not me the right one yet, when I meet him il know there should be a look between us u know?" She said feeling hopeful but it had been such a long time since she even went on a date let alone had a boyfriend she was beginning to give it up as a bad job and debating wether to buy a bunch of cats . Ginny just smiled and nodded and they both looked up at the ceiling as they heard the sounds of footsteps upstairs, "oh yes! could you set other cup out for coffee please sweet my nephew has moved in with me now and by the sound of it he's awake" Ginny said as she grabbed a box of cereal from the cupboard for her nephew she assumed, "oh ye sure, is he taking care of you now Ginny?" Amy asked, she noticed Ginny looked so happy at the thought of him living with her, "ye, well the best he can he's such a lovely caring young man, I still need you to come round though you can't get off that easy" she laughed "oh Ginny you can't get rid of me that easy, well il have a word with him if that's ok with you and we will do everything between us so you don't have to do a thing just relax and look pretty" she smiled at her.

They were both laughing like two school girls when her nephew walked in the kitchen rubbing the back of his neck. Amy looked round and noticed him he was staring at the ground and when he looked up their eyes met and they both just stood there for a second until Ginny said "good morning darling the coffee is coming, would you like some cereal?" She stood between them both and smiled, "um no I'm good aunt Ginny just coffee is fine thank you" he said, not once takin his eyes off you, "ok sweetie, Jesse this is Amy my home carer but more of a friend" she smiled at Amy and she smiled back, "nice to meet you Jesse, it's really nice of you to come and look after Ginny like this" he smiled at her "nice to meet you too Amy" it went silent in the kitchen until Amy realised the coffee would be ready so she turned around to make them. Wow he's totaly hot!, She thought as she smiled to herself then she heard "you mean that look" Ginny whispered to her and raised her eyebrows.

They all sat around the table sipping coffee and Amy remembered she was technically at work! "Um so Ginny iv got your meds here, jesse you might want to take a look a these so you know which ones she has to take and when, these 3 are painkillers morning noon and night and this one at night to help her sleep cos she gets abit restless at night" she said showing him the weekly tray she set out for Ginny, "if you will excuse me I need to nip upstairs a minute" Ginny said before leaving the room, Jesse smiled and shook his head at Ginny, "so ye I kinda noticed she gets restless she was up walking the house at like 2am yo! I thought there was someone in the house, came outa my room and she offered me tea!" They both started laughing "I think your doing a great job with her she talks about you all the time she sees u more than someone who looks after her" jesse said, she smiled at him and he smiled back and she noticed his bright blue eyes .. My god those eyes I bet he could get what he wanted with those she thought to herself.

"Thank you Jesse, she's a lovely woman, I think we can do alot for her between us, heres my number" she said and passed him a piece of paper, Jesse smiled and raised his eyebrows at her "incase you need anything for Ginny of course. I mean I only live round the corner at number 9760 so don't hesitate regardless the time" she quickly added, "for Ginny... of course" Jesse said with a smile "so I got your number and address with no effort at all" as he bit his bottom lip. Just then Ginny came back in the kitchen.

On her way out Amy said goodbye and gave Ginny a hug and said "il see you tomorrow" Jesse was stood at her side "uh see you around or tomorrow Jesse" she said nervously "ye see ya later, I got your number anyway" he said as he winked. She smiled and headed back to your car, once she was in the car she looked back at the house and Jesse was stood at the door, Ginny had gone in, he didn't close the door till Amy drove away.

Her heart was pounding in her chest and butterflies in her stomach... What the hell had that boy done to her, she was so confused it had been so long since she was even interested in anyone let alone felt like this. Needless to say she was in a great mood the rest of the day

A/N - THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC AND I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW PEOPLES OPINION IF YOU GET THE CHANCE...THSNK YOU SO MUCH XX


	2. Chapter 2

That night when Amy got home she put her music on loud and jumped in the shower again. When she got out she started dancing around the room until she tired herself out, she threw herself on the bed and the thoughts of what happened this morning flooded her mind. "What do I do next? Do I tell him how I feel or do I what for him to say something? What if he doesn't? What if I say something and he doesn't feel the same it would be awkward looking after Ginny with him there then", it had been so long she was completely out of the swig of things.

She must have laid there 30 minutes thinking, when she got a call from a number she didn't recognise,

"Um hello" she said

"Hey you ok?"

"Jesse?!"

"The one and only!" He laughed "what you up to"

"Um nothing just got out of the shower"

"Nice u want me to come over?" He laughed again and she could tell he was biting his lip, the picture in her mind sent her crazy

"Yo Amy, you there?"

"Um ye sorry I um... got distracted... How's Ginny?"

"Distracted huh... Ye she's fine she's in bed she was cooking this afternoon and I think it Totally wiped her out!"

Amy smiled thinking that woman won't do as she's told and take it slow.

"Well she's defiant alright" they both laughed, then there was silence

.

.

.

.

"So Amy you want me to come round ...il bring food"

"What for Jesse?"

"So we can get to know eachother you seen nice ... Come on il even fetch Ben & Jerry's ... Two spoons I promise" he laughed.

Amy laughed

"Ok il get dressed see you in 5"

"Don't make a fuss on my account" he laughed

"Bye Jesse"

she dashed around the room finding 'the perfect outfit' then she thought "perfect for what? What am I actually planning for? To make a friend? To tell him now I feel? Hope he will make a move?"

She settled for her pale blue shorts and a white vest, complemented her slim figure but it wasn't dressed up, she didn't want to show she was trying to impress him!

5 minutes later there was a knock at the door ... "Shit he's here!" She straightened up her hair and adjusted her bra for the best cleavage, she smiled and ran to the door.

"Hey Jesse" she smiled at him

"Hey your self" looking her up and down

"You want to come in? She walked in and Jesse followed her, he shut the door and put the food on the table and sat on the sofa beside her.

"So what's new" he said

"I'm not much, I only got in from work like an hour ago"

"Your good at what you do you should be proud"

"Thanks Jesse, what did you do before caring for Ginny?"

"Um not much I was between jobs you know, and like didn't get on with parents my moms a total bitch!"

"You can't pick family" they both laughed

Then they tucked in to the food jesse brought over.

"You want a beer or something?"

"I'm ye sure"

Jesse followed her in to the kitchen, she got 2 beers from the fridge and handed one to jesse, she sat on the island in the middle of the kitchen drinking her beer and jesse stood at the opposite side to her so he could see you.

"I gotta ask you somethin Amy"

"Ok.. Go for it" as she take a sip of her beer

"Ok don't think I'm a total creep ok? ... When I met you today did you feel something different"

"Different how?" She knew exactly what he meant by different

"Like I dunno yo! Like you had known me forever. Butterflies and shit"

"And shit" she laughed "you got such a way with words Jesse!...um I'm not going to lie to you I did yeah I mean I thought it was just me though coz it's like ... Been a while"

"Been a while! Been a while for what exactly?" He walked closer to her.

"Everything, butterflies, dates, making out ... Everything" she noticed he was getting closer

"I'm very Surprised" he said

He was standing right in front of her at this point

"I'm Suprised anyone could keep there hands off you" he places he's hands on her thighs "I know I'm finding it hard"

She was getting goosebumps

"I can tell" she said with a smile

He's hands began opening her legs and he stepped closer so he was stood between them, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer.

"You sure you want this" he said his lips grazing hers

"More than anything" she said

His lips met hers and he grabbed her ass and they made out in the kitchen for a while until he lifted her up and carried her over to the sofa, he places her down gently and joins her on the sofa.

They end up going all the way and then lay together watching a film until amy realises he's fallen asleep under her.

She doesnt want to disturb him so she just sets her alarm on her phone and lays back on his chest and falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

She wake up before her alarm and look up to see Jesse still sleeping under her still on the sofa, he looks so peaceful so she crept up quietly and decide to take a shower before work.

She stood under the water thinking about the night before, she feels like a school girl again. "I'm 29 for christ sake" she tells herself, she snaps out of it and start singing and dancing in the shower, she starts her own rendition of don't cha - pussycat dolls "don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me!".

She wraps a towel around herself and pulls the shower curtain back to see Jesse stood in the door way smirking.

"I sure do" he licks his lips.

"I'm sorry?" She smiles

"Wish my girlfriend was hot like you ... That is if I had one so I suppose I should say I wish I had a girlfriend that was hot like you" he walks up to her and wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her neck, she put her arms around his neck and he looks in to her eyes

"I know what your thinking" he says

"Oh ye what's that"

"Your thinking that lastnight was just a fling"

"I um..."

"Your wrong" he smiled at her

She smiled back

"I mean it yo what ever 'this' is between us I got a good feeling about it"

"Me too" she give him a kiss and said "I don't want to leave but I have to get ready for work, and Ginny is my 1st stop so ... You can walk me" she smiles at him and walk off in to her room.

She finish getting ready for work and when she is ready she tells Jesse it's time to go and he walks her round, on the way he thinks of something she didn't.

"So what we gonna tell Ginny?"

"Shit I never thought of that, what you think she will say? In fact what do we say what are we actually telling her?" She said confused

"We will say we felt something yesterday and we are taking it slow enjoying eachothers company some shit like that, she will be Totally pleased she keeps telling me I need to find a 'lovely young woman' as she says"

"Typical Ginny she always asks me if a 'lucky man has swept me off my feet' and I always say no but I guess I can say yes this time... And it just so happens to be your nephew!" They both laugh

They arrive at Ginnys house and Amy decides to let Jesse go first and let them both in.

Ginny is in the living room when they walk In and she smiles at them both.

"I knew I saw something" she smiled "I don't have any worries about the both of you because you are what the other needs, Amy you work so hard and forget sometimes that you are still young, Jesse will bring a lot of fun to your life. And Jesse you sometimes forget your not a teen anymore any Amy will pull you back to reality" Amy rested her head on Jesses shoulder and they both smiled.

"I'm glad I'm still around to see my two favourite people happy and together"

Amy ran over to her and gave her a big hug "thank you Ginny, let's go you some tea huh?"

Amy and Ginny went in to the kitchen, "I'm just going upstairs to change my clothes and stuff" Jesse said before he kissed them both on the forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been 5 week since Amy and Jesse first met and things were going great you saw him and Ginny everyday.

One day Amy was doing her usual morning routine shower breakfast and off to Ginnys, she got there and opened her car door and noticed the house was in darkness and curtains were shut, anyway she started walking towards the door and it was locked, luckily Jesse gave her a key a few weeks back so she let her self in.

She thought it was strange that Ginny wasn't up or Jesse for that.

She placed your bags down and went upstairs to find Jesse.

He was sleeping so she crept up to him and shook him gently

"Babe... Babe... Jesse"

He began waking up

"Um... Amy? ... What you doing here"

"Its 8 I always get here for 8, no one is up so I let my slef in"

"Ginny not up?"

"No not yet, which is strange, should we check on her?"

"Um ... ye let me just get some pants on"

So Jesse threw some pants on and she made her way to Ginny's room.

"Babe Um..you go in first just incase you know she's not dressed or whatever yo"

She laughed and entered Ginnys room

"Hey Ginny it's time to get up honey...Ginny it's Amy time to get up...Ginny can you hear me"

She began shaking her but nothing

"JESSE!"

Jesse ran in the room

"Jesse she's not waking up"

"What!.. can't you like check her pulse or something"

So she did ... Nothing

"Nothing! ... Jesse call an ambulance!"

Jesse grabbed his phone and called an ambulance, they were there in minutes

Amy and Jesse were stood outside Ginns room while the paramedics were seeing to her, Jesse was holding her tight and they were both crying.

One of the paramedics came out

"I'm sorry guys we tried to revive her but her body had given up ... I'm sorry for your loss"

Amy felt Jesse loosen his grip on her so she turned to him and and grabbed his face

"Jesse it's ok I'm here your not alone"

"Um ye thanks ... I um need some fresh air" and with that he ran out the house got in his car and he was gone.

She watched as the paramedics covered Ginny up and wheeled her out, she knew she saw this all the time because it was part of her job but this hit her harder than she expected it to.

Once the paramedics went Amy sat on the sofa at Jesses not wanting to leave incase he came home.

It got to 5pm and he still wasn't back she was really worried by this point, she had left him loads of messages and voice mails but he didn't reply.

She must have fallen asleep on the sofa because she woke up to someone putting keys in the door, it was Jesse, she shot up off the sofa and ran over to him.

"Jesse ... Babe are you ok, Iv been trying to call"

"I know ... Iv been out with some friends, you want some food"

She thought what the hell is up with him,

"Um no I'm good thanks, do you want to talk?"

"What's there to talk about"

He's acting really weird she thought

"Are you drunk Jesse?"

"Can't hide anything from you huh"

"Look Jesse getting drunk isn't going to change anything, you just left and I had to deal with it all on my own n now you come back like nothings happened"

"What do you want me to do Amy? Huh, Cry on your shoulder, write a poem coz that's no me yo"

" I don't know Jesse but how you have come home isn't you something's different"

"Ye my aunts dead! that's what's different!"

She could see the tears in his eyes though he was fightin his hardest to stop them. She walked over to him and throw her arms around him

"Baby listen to me don't shut me out ok I want to look after you I'm not leaving your side ok?"

"Why do you want to look after me?"

"I just do because I l..I just do Jesse" Amy said not leaving their embrace

"You what?"

He pulled back and looked at her

"Because I love you Jesse pinkman"

She said shyly

He instantly went back to the Jesse she knew.

"You love me?"

"Ye stupid" she laughed at him

"Iv been wanting to tell you the same for so long but I was scared I would scare you off" he said looking at the floor "so ye ... I love you too" he said quietly looking at her and smiling.

That night they both sat on the sofa looking through Ginny's things and Jesse told her about the trouble he has had with his parents.

"So they like kicked me out coz I had a bit of a problem with marijuana and aunt Ginny was the only one who gave a shit about me, she took care of me and I took care of her" he said smiling at the thought of her.

"So you don't speak to your parents now?" Amy asked cuddling up to him, "no and I'm better off for it I was always second best to Jake my little brother he was a grade A student and I ... wasn't"

"Well there loss babe because you are a smart, kind, generous and sexy man. You don't need them. You said and kissed him he smiled back at her.

They laid there and watched a movie for a while before going to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

JESSES POV:

"Babe...babe...Jesse?" He hears Amy calling him.

"Um.. Amy.. What you doing here?"

"It's 8 I always get here for 8, no one was up so I let my self in"

"Ginny not up?"

"No not yet, which is strange, should we go check on her?"

I wonder why Ginny isn't up, but Amy is looking fine today yo! I'm Definately gonna tap that today! ... Right after we check on Ginny

"Um...ye let me just get some pants on"

He walks over to get his pants and he can see Amy watching him... I can't believe I'm so lucky to get this girl man! She's not like all the skanks around here, he thinks.

They get outside Ginny's room and Jesse realise ...she could be sleeping in nothing of underware or something yo! and I don't want to see that! She my aunt!

"Um babe... You go in first incase you know she's like not dressed or what ever yo"

She chuckled at him and walked in the bedroom and shuts the door.

He can hear her waking Ginny up. She doensnt seem to be answering, she's still shouting her and Ginny isn't answering.

Next thing he hears is "JESSE!"

He run in the bedroom to see Ginny laid in bed and Amy on her knees on the floor at the side of her, Amy's eyes were full of tears I felt awful for sending her in 1st.

"Jesse she's not waking up!"

"What!.. Can't you like check her pulse or something"

She did and he just stood there for a minute until Amy shouted

"Nothing! ... Jesse call an ambulance!"

He grabbed his phone and called an ambulance, this can't be happening not now things r going to prefect she was so happy the happiest she's been for ages.

He went back in the room to Amy she was so sad all he did was hold her but he had to sit on the floor at the side of her because she would leave Ginny's side

Just then the ambulance arrived, He kissed Amy on the forehead and ran down to let them in, the paramedics went in the room and asked them to wait outside so we did. When they opened the door the Ambulance man said "I'm sorry guys we tried to revive her but her body gave up, I'm sorry for your loss"

It hit Jesse like a ton of bricks, he thought to himself ... I knew she was sick yo but... Not now I mean she had so much to see.

Everything froze after that

"Jesse it ok I'm here your not alone" Amy said

He couldn't stay here one more minute

"Um thanks ... I gota get some fresh air"

And he just got in his car and he left.

Jesse ended up at his friend badger's house, Badger was there with their other friends skinny pete and combo, they have known eachother since school, Jesse didn't know where else to go.

"Yo badge man can i come in" He asked him

"Ye sure Jesse what up man?"

He just sat silent for a minute the guys lookin between them selves and Jesse.

"Ginny just died" he told them

"Yo man I'm sorry bro" skinny pete said.

"She was Totally cool man" badger said as he patted Jesse's back

"Have the ambulance been" combo asked him.

"Uh ye I had to leave Amy with them I couldn't take it no more man"

In sync they all said "who's Amy?"

Jesse gave a little smile because that's how she made him feel just hearing her name "she's my girlfriend yo"

"Damn bro I knew there was a reason we haven't seen you in like forever yo!" Skinny pete said,

Combo laughed "so you settling down or some shit" "Jesse pinkman the family man" badger joked.

They all started laughing "it's only been 5 week man but she's the type of girl to make you think about it yo!"

They were enjoying theirselves then combo said "you want some crystal Jesse", it had been a while since he even smoked weed never mind crystal meth, but he talked himself round because it had been a hard day after all.

Hours passed and he didn't realised till it was 9pm and he thought shit I left Amy at Ginny's ... I mean mine ... Damn. "I best be heading back guys stay in touch yo!"

And he left thinking to your himself ... the talk with the guys made me realise what she means to me and how hard Ginny dying had hit me but I know Amy is going to be there. I just hope she can't tell Iv been smoking she would flip yo!

He pulled up outside his place and noticed Amy's car still outside. He opened the door and Amy shot up off the sofa.

"Jesse ... Babe are you ok? Iv been trying to call" she looked so sad and tired ... Because of me leaving her? He thought.

"I know ... Iv been out with some friends, you want some food?" trying to act Normal.

"Um no I'm ok thanks, do you want to talk?" She's not going to let this go is she... Women and there 'talking' bullshit.

"What's to talk about" play it cool Jesse your a man! Hold it in.

"Are you drunk Jesse?"

Shit! He thought

"Can't hide anything from you huh"

Ok that was abit harsh ... Fuck.

"Look Jesse getting drunk isn't going to change anything, you just left and I had to deal with it all on my own n now you come back like nothings happened"

She's got a point I suppose.

"What do you want me to do Amy? Huh, Cry on your shoulder, write a poem coz that's no me yo"

Damn she's persistent!

"I don't know Jesse but how you have come home isn't you something's different"

I can't hold this shit in anymore!

"Ye my aunts dead! that's what's different!"

"Baby listen to me don't shut me out ok I want to look after you I'm not leaving your side ok?"

She's just too kind she doesn't need someone like me poisoning her life.

"Why do you want to look after me?"

just do because I l.. I just do Jesse"

"You what?"

"Because I love you Jesse pinkman"

Oh shit! Did she just say she loves me! No ones ever said that before, damn the girl who is obviously too good for me just said she loves me!

"You love me?"

"Ye stupid" you laughed at him

"Iv been wanting to tell you the same for so long but I was scared I would scare you off...so ye ... I love you too"

Later that night he opened up to her and told about his past the weed, his parents.

Well not everything ... He kinda missed out the part where he used to sell meth!


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hi guys thank you for reading!_**

**_any feedback would be greatly appreciated! Thank you x_**

AMYS POV

Amy took the next few days off work to be with Jesse.

Although he told her he was fine and should go back ... Typical Jesse on his own against the world.

She went in to the kitchen to make surprise breakfast for Jesse while he was in the shower, she wad getting all the ingredients out of the fridge and all she had on was your underwear and Jesses jacket.

She heard a noise and turned around ... It was Jesse stood in the door way smiling biting his lip.

"Morning handsome" she said

"Morning angel" he said as he walked over to her, shenhad your back against the sink and he hugged her then all of a sudden he said "um I won't be a minute baby I just gotta ... Run outside il be back for breakfast I promise" he kissed her again and left.

She were stood alone again wondering what the hell!

JESSE'S POV

He climb out of the shower and heard Amy bangin about downstairs, he decide to creep down because he always caughth her doing somethin cute or funny when she thinks she's alone.

He went in to the kitchen where she is and she is stood at the counter making breakfast he can see she has no bottoms on so he made a noise so she turnd around, Oh my god! He thinks to himself as his girlfriend is stood infront of him in a hot pink bra and pantie set with hes jacket over the top.

"Morning handsome" she says to him

He starts walking over to her "morning angel".

He wrapa his arms around her and looks out of the window when he see someone lurking around the garden ... is that ... No way! MR WHITE!

"Um I won't be a minute baby I just gota nip outside il be back for breakfast though I promise you" he kisses her and leave quickly.

He runs outside and Mr White is just walking past the garden.

"Yo! Mr White"

"Ah Jesse just he man I want to see" he says surprised "I thought you had moved out"

"What the hell you doing at my house I haven't spoke to you since... high school yo!"

"Ok this is going to sound weird but I know what you used to do I added 2 and 2 together and I want in" he said stern

"What the hell are you talking about?" What the fuck is this stupid old shit talking about! He thought to himself.

"Cooking and selling meth Jesse!"

WTF!

"Yo I don't know what your talking about man"

"Yes you do Jesse I know you are or were cap'n cook"

"Aw shit man keep it down, I don't do that shit no more man ... Iv been takin care of my aunt but she died yesterday"

Play the sympathy card he might fuck off!

"I'm sorry to hear that Jesse ... But even more reason to start how you going to pay bills for this house your living in oh and your car"

Shit I never thought of that!

"Look man I'm not interested now if you could quietly fuck off id appreciate it"

"Il tell the DEA who you are and where you live if you don't cook with me, you know the streets I know the chemistry it's a smart choice Jesse let it be the 1st one you make"

Shit! He's not leaving mr much choice! What about Amy though she would probably leave me!

"Shit man il text you or some shit I need to think"

"Ok here's my number" he passes him a card

"Now fuck off before someone sees us"

He head back in the house.

AMYS POV

Jesse comes walking back in the house as smy is setting the breakfast on the table.

"Hey baby you sort what it is you was sorting?"

"Um ye babe ... "Mmmm this breakfast looks delicious ... Your not just a pretty face" he says as he kisses her cheek.

They both eat breakfast :-

"So babe I was thinking I should sort out all Ginny's bills for you because you will have to change them to your name to pay them?"

"Um ye sure thanks babe"

"Why don't you go out see your friends or something while i sort it?"

"I'm good babe I might just stay here on the xbox then I can see you parade around in your underwear all day" Jesse shoots her a cheeky smile.

"Your a pervert you know that" shr laughs at him.

After breakfast Amy decides go get a start on Ginny's bills while Jesse plays on his game.

After a hour or so she go's in to the bedroom where Jesse is,

"Um babe I don't suppose you have any money saved do you?" She asks him

"Um no why? What's up?" He looks at her confused

"Um ... Ginny wasn't up to date with any of her bills and there is a lot to pay out, they won't write it off coz you were down as living here too so it's down to you now."

"Oh shit! You gota be kidding me" Jesse says, seeming pissed off.

"I mean I kinda got an idea but I don't want you to freak out ok" she say shyly

"Erm ok ... If it's rob a bank I'm out babe sorry" he laughs at her.

"Shut up, no I could always move in here and sell my house?!"

"WHAT NO WAY! I mean ye I would love for you to stay here but your not selling your home for me baby you worked so hard to buy it yourself, I would never let you do that ... Listen babe il sort it I promise" she could see he was thinking about something, he had a plan.


	7. Chapter 7

JESSES POV

After Amy told him about the bills he started thinking Mr White he wasn't giving him much of a choice anyway with saying he would talk to the DEA, but with Ginny's bills on top he would have to say yes.

He got up and went into the bathroom, he got his phone out and called Mr White.

"Hello" Mr White said.

"Yo Mr White it's Jesse can you talk?"

"Yes I can talk, have you thought about my offer?" He said bluntly

"Not much of an offer Mr White, but ye I don't have much choice. We need to talk about this so when can we meet?"

"Il come round today after school finishes"

"Alright man"

Jesse hung up, he thought 'shit now I need to get rid of Amy this afternoon'.

He went back downstairs and Amy was still on the sofa watching tv.

"So babe I was thinking we should stop at your place tonight what you think?"

"Ye sure babe what ever anywhere with you is ok with me" she smiled at him.

He sat down next to her and she put her legs on him. He rubbed his hand up her leg and said "Your amazing you know that" she climbed on his lap and they made out for a while.

He checked the time and it was 2:45 and he remembered school finishing at 3 so he said to Amy "Yo so you wona go over to yours and rustle some food up il grab some stuff and meet you there?"

Hoping she would agree because that dick Mr White is due here soon,

"Ye sure babe" she said with a smile, she grabbed her coat and kissed him and said "il see you soon... Don't miss me too much" she smiled at him and walked out.

He thought 'I gotta make it up to her, I left her with Ginny and now agreeing to cook meth behind her back!"

He sat and waited until Mr White knocked on the door at 3:15, he got up and let him in.

"Damn Mr White you took your time! Jesse snapped at him.

"I couldn't get away any earlier, I couldn't exactly say sorry got to go cook meth" Mr White said sarcastically.

"What ever yo, let's just get this sorted"

Sarcastic bastard! Jesse thought to himself.

"Ok so I brought what we need from the school lab shall we set it up now?"

"Woah! Wait a minute where are you actually wanting to set it up?"

"Here" Mr White said bluntly.

"Not a funking chance! You think I'm that stupid yo!"

"Where do you propose we cook then coz I can't risk my family knowing"

"Ye exactly man I can't risk ... Someone knowing"

Jesse can't tell him about Amy he will use her against him. "We need an RV"

"Where am I supposed to get an RV from?"

"I don't know Mr White, you wanted to do this so you sort it!... You can keep the stuff here but no longer than a day or so, il go down and open the garage meet me at the door"

Fucking jackass! Ye lets cook meth in my house ... Il take all the risk you take the money ... No chance yo!

Jesse goes in the garage and open the doors

"Stick the boxes over in the corner, I mean it man a couple of days at most! I got people who will see it and I don't know how to explain shit like this"

"Ok il sort the RV and il be in touch but you need to be ready when I do."

"Ok ok are we done here I got somewhere to be"

"Um ye remember be ready when I call"

"What ever man I'm out"

Jesse shut the garage and leave for Amy's.

AMYS POV

Amy was dancing around the kitchen with her iPod on like she does when she's alone. She is making food and she spins around and bump in to something so she looks up and takes her earphones out.

"You should really lock the door babe anyone could come in" Jesse says before he kisses her on the forehead.

She smiles and think to her self 'he's so Protective it's cute!'

"So hey I think I sorted a job" Jesse says quietly.

"Oh great baby congratulation!,

Doing what?"

"Um ... Driving... just when the guy calls you know if he's short of guys or what ever, but it could be days or nights depends what he needs" Jesse doesn't seems so excited, Amy puts it down to reality hitting after Ginny's passing.

"Oh never mind baby itl do for now huh, until we get the bills paid off we will manage with what we both earn right?"

"Listen babe I know you want to help but I can't accept your money I got this ok?"

"Ok then but if you struggle you ask me ok ... Promise me?"

"I promise" he says smiling at her and shaking his head "how long till foods ready I'm starving yo!"


	8. Chapter 8

Amy and Jesse had a nice night at hers but today was her first day back at work since Ginny died, she was Anxious to leave Jesse alone all day, but she thought she could always call him?!

She went in to the bedroom and sat on the bed next to Jesse

"Jesse I'm leaving in 5 minutes for work, il leave you a key so you can get up when you want" she give him a kiss

"Ok babe see u tonight, have a good day at work ... And don't worry because I know you will" he smiled.

She gave him a cheeky 'you know me so well' smile, kissed him again and she left.

JESSES POV

Amy left for work and He dove out of bed ready to cook with Mr white, Jesse sent him a message :-

"Yo Me White, what time you coming?"

He went to his place to get a shower and stuff while he waited for Mr White to get back to him.

Ten minutes later he replied:-

"I have an appointment this morning then il go collect the RV and come for you say 10"

10 o'clock on the dot Mr White pulled up outside the house so Jesse ran out and got in the RV.

"This is great Mr White" He laughed at the ancient RV no one would think it was a mobile meth lab!

"Well I had to spend all my savings on this so it better work!" He snapped at Jesse

"Shit Mr White you can't of had a lot saved! ... Itl work man chill out, my crystal is the best" ... This is going to be a looooong job with this prick Jesse thought.

They pulled up in the desert.

"We will do it here no one will be able to see us way out here" Mr White said

"Ye whatever" Jesse walked off and got ready to cook, Mr White starts stripping!

"Yo man what the fuck you doing!" Jesse shouted.

"I can't go home smelling like a meth lab!" Mr White said.

"Why not I do" Jesse though the was over thinking things.

Shit I hope Amy can't smell it, because I sure as hell ain't looking like some fetish freak!

They start cooking despite Mr White looking like an ass!

They must have been out there hours, Jesse kept sending Amy messages as though he was home so she doesn't get suspicious, He really need to get back soon incase she came around and he's wasn't there.

"So we done yo? Coz I kinda need to go" Jesse said looking at the time. "What are you going to do about distributing our product?" Mr White said.

"Il take it to a guy and go from there man just chill, your getting your panties in a twist like a bitch man!"

"Remember Jesse we need a sizeable profit"

"Yo I'm not completely stupid! I'm not giving it away!"

They both packed up and went home, Mr White dropped Jesse at home and went to put the RV in a garage somewhere 'safe' he said.

Jesse was home about 15 minutes before Amy called to say she was getting ready to go round.

Shit I forgot to shower! He thought do he drown himself in aftershave!

Amy knocks on the door before opening it.

"Hey baby ... Long day?" Jesse says as he greets her

Ye I had a new patient this morning, he's strange, there's something about him I'm not too sure on, recently diagnosed with lung cancer ... Hasn't told his family! It felt like an affair how he was sneaking me in the house and checking before I left ... Weird" Amy said as she flopped on the sofa.

Jesse sat at the side of her and said "your doing this guy a favour babe you shouldn't be coming home stressed out"

"I just think it's weird he hasn't told anyone he's got incurable cancer, I wasn't supposed to leave till 11 but he rushed me he had to be somewhere at 10, ... he barely even spoke, only when I spoke to him I tried talking about his family, his job he's a teacher but no he wasn't interested" Amy said sadly

"Well then lets de-stress you ... That sound good?" Jesse said as he began laying Amy down on the sofa and kissing her.

"That sound's perfect... how thoughtful of you" Amy laughed

"Thats me all over babe Mr thoughtful" Jesse smiled as he continued 'de-stressing' Amy.


	9. Chapter 9

AMYS POV

Amy woke up at her usual time and got ready for work, she woke Jesse because his friends badger, pete and combo were coming round today.

"Babe I'm going to work you getting up?" She said as she shook Jesse "No your not" he said as he wrapped his self around her and began kissing her, they started fooling around until Amy said "shit babe I gota go I'm going to be late!", "Call in sick babe" he said smiling, "I wish I could babe I do but I got go see professor grumpy ass!". Jesse laughed "slip something in to his drink to Cheer his ass up!" They both laughed "I only got half the rounds to do today so il be home for lunch. Maybe I can meet your friends if there still here?" She said shyly, "Ye corse you can babe, there not much to meet like but I'm sure they will be glad to see you" Amy smiled and said "ok babe really gotta go ... Love you", "Love you too babe" She loved to hear him say that.

She headed out to her first patient, dreading it the whole journey, she pulled up outside 308 Negra Arroyo Lane ... 'I wonder what mood you will be in today Mr White' she thought to herself.

Amy nocked on the door and a not so happy Mr White answered,

"Where the hell have you been!" He snapped at her.

"I'm sorry I am only 5 minutes later Mr White I got um... Got

Stuck in traffic" she had to think on her feet. "Come in and shut the door!" He snapped again.

"I didn't even want you coming but those stupid doctors said you had to, now I'm sneaking you in and your late which makes it closer to my family coming back! Do you realise what would happen if my wife saw you here! You stupid girl you could be risking everything because of your incompetence and poor time keeping!, Iv got the right mind to phone your boss! ... Well what do you have to say?!" He was so angry Amy began getting scared.

"Um ... I'm ... S s sorry Mr White but maybe you should tell your family" Amy was shaking but she had to say it. Mr White grabbed Amy's bag and her arm and dragged her through the living room and there the bag out the door and pushed Amy out with it and said "stay away from me and my family! You have no right stickin your nose in where it's not needed now GET THE FUCK OUT!" And he slammed the door.

Amy ran back to her car and cried, she didn't know what had just happened or why. She couldn't go to her next job like this so she went back to Jesse. She fumbled about with her keys but couldn't find the hole through all the tears and she ended up dropping them so she gave up and banged on the door, Jesse soon came running downstairs. He opened the door and Amy threw her self in his arms. He was frantic and shouting

"Babe tell me what's wrong! ...Amy listen to me I need to know what happened please tell me!"

After 5 minutes of sobbing she managed to say something.

"Professor grumpy ass just shouted at me ... He called me a stupid girl and threw me and my bag out. literally he pulled me through the house by my arm!"

Jesse was fuming that someone put their hands on Amy, "Right go get in my car your taking me over there now!", Amy knew he would go crazy with him "Babe no you.." Jesse cut her off "Amy .. car, I'm not letting this funking prick shout at my girlfriend and as for touching you I'm going to break his legs", Jesse it's fine it doesn't hurt"

"Amy I mean it get in or il check your bag there will be an address somewhere in there" She got up and went to the car.

"Thank you Amy I just need to protect you, you understand right?"

"Ye I get you babe I just don't want any trouble"

"He started the trouble!"

Amy directed Jesse to the house,

"Just this one on the right with the green Pontiac Aztek.

Jesse stopped the car and put his head in his hands,

"You gotta be fucking shitting me!"

He got out the car and started walking up the drive.

When he got to the door he banged on it, Amy stood next to a tree near the door she didn't want to see Jesse hit Mr White.

He opened the door...

"YO BITCH!" Jesse had pure anger on his face

"Jesse what are you doing here!"

Mr White snapped at him

"How about you answer me first ... Who the fuck do you think you are laying your hands on my girlfriend! Huh! Think your tough now!" Jesse got in his face.

"Iv never met your girlfriend before Jesse what are you talking about"

Jesse looked at Amy hiding and nodded as though to say step forward so she did.

Mr Whites face dropped.

"Amy ... Your Jesses girlfriend!"

"Um Ye I am ... How do you know eachother?" She said with an attitude

They both looked at eachother not knowing what to say to her ...


	10. Chapter 10

Amy stood staring at the two of them.

"Oh so you come over here like the big man Jesse but you haven't spoken to your girlfriend about your job" Walt said as he shook he's head and let out a sigh "your lucky my family are out, let's talk inside" he added.

Jesse gestured for Amy to go in and she gave him a 'WTF have you been up to' look.

They sat down on the sofas and it fell silent until Amy said.

"Well seen as you two have developed selective muteness il start ... First of all Mr White how do you know my boyfriend"

"I work with him" he said and looked at Jesse "I can't believe were doing this, another fuck up on your part Jesse" he added they both started bitching at eachother.

"HEY! I'm not done!"Amy snapped.

"Well seen as I know you don't work at a school Jesse and Mr White isn't a delivery driver what exactly is your new job? And how does Mr White fit in?" She raised her eyebrows to him.

"Yo babe can't we go home and talk about this?" He held her hand.

"No Jesse! It's all coming out now and were not leaving until I completely understand what's happening here" she said adamantly.

"Jeeze we could be here some time" Walt added as he put his feet up.

"Just shut up man! You miserable son of a bitch!" Jesse said to him before standing up and pacing the room abit.

"Right ok" he let out a sigh and knelt at in front of Amy "me and Mr white are working together, but it's not completely legal, I wish we didn't have to babe but we do." He held her hand and said "please don't love me any less because it would kill me, you mean the world to me" he said looking in to her eyes.

Mr White was in the chair making a noise like he was being sick.

"Yo man shut the fuck up!" Jesse shouted at him.

"Just tell me Jesse" she was fed up now.

"We um... We ... Cook crystal meth" he had a tight grip on her hands so she wouldn't let go and run.

She just sat there with her mouth open, Jesse and Mr White looked at eachother then back to Amy.

"Yo Amy say something babe"

Jesse sounded worried

"Crystal meth" ... "Why" she said quietly.

"I sold it just after high school but stopped and I don't even know why this prick does it but he threatened to shop me to the DEA if I didn't cook again and I couldn't say no because I would loose you" he said looking in to Amys eyes.

"I have cancer Jackass! I need money for treatment and to leave my family!" Mr White added.

"So what now?" Amy asked

"I don't know babe it depends what you want to do" Jesse said he was secretly happy she didn't let go of his hands so he loosened his grip.

"Well I'm not going to say anything because I can't loose you Jesse I love you beyond belief and in the short time we have been together Iv given you everything i am... But as for you Mr White I will not be coming back here and I will be reporting you to my boss and they will take what ever action they feel nessicery" Amy said feeling hurt.

Jesse grabbed her face and gave her the biggest kiss and hug she had ever had. "I promise I will stop this as soon as I can babe I'm so sorry for putting you through this" they just looked into eachothers eyes.

"Are we done here because I could do with you leaving" Mr White moaned.

"Yes we're done Mr White, maybe you should tell the ones you love, they might understand too, you shouldn't assume because you could be wrong" she got up and walked out.

Jesse got up and walked over to Mr White "I held back because Amy was here and she doesn't need to see that side of me, but i swear she ever comes home in that state again because of you or anyone else I will not hold back yo!" He said and walked out to the car and took Amy home, the car ride was very quiet.


	11. Chapter 11

Amy and Jesse got home and Jesse sat on the sofa while Amy just went straight upstairs and into the bathroom, she threw up.

'Oh my god what have I got my self in to?!' She thought

"Babe ... You ok? ... I'm going to call badge and tell them not to come" she heard Jesse say outside.

"No it's ok don't call him, il brush my teeth and il come down" she said looking in the mirror.

She got downstairs and Jesse was sat on the sofa with his head in his hands when he noticed her, he ran over to her and threw his arms around her.

"Look Amy I am so sorry, I really didn't have a choice, I hate doing this and lying to you and risking what we have and .." She stops him by kissing him

"Jesse it's ok it was a shock yeah, but we will manage he is not going to break us, him on the other hand I can't promise I won't kill him" she smiled at Jesse trying to cheer him up because he was beating him self up about it. Jesse smiled at her "I wish I had known he was your patient I wouldn't have let you go... He can be abit crazy at times" he said holdin her face and staring in to her eyes. She laughed "Um yeah I noticed, Anyway Let's just try manage with this as best we can ok... What time are your friends coming?" She said smiling and trying to act normal.

"Anytime now but I need to ask you something" he said looking down, Amy got nervous "Oh god what? I can't take many more Suprises today Jesse" she said "no it's not really anything bad it's just I was going to ask badger, combo and pete to sell so I didn't have to, what you think?" He said nervous of her reply. She wasn't sure what to think "Um ye whatever less chance of you being caught I suppose but would they?"

Oh yeah there cool babe" he said. Just then there is a nock at the door.

Jesse runs to open the door and lets his friends in, they all turn and look at Amy.

"Hi guys" and says sweetly. Jesse smiles and runs round to her and puts his arms around her waist and says "yo fellas this is Amy, my girlfriend."

They all walk in, What's up Amy" badger says. "Sup babe" adds pete. How's it going" combo nods at her.

The guys get talking so Amy goes in the kitchen and starts cooking them some lunch, she smiles because she can hear Jesse laughing with his friends. She does her usualy and puts her iPod in and starts moving. She is about to take the food in when someone puts their hands on her hips and starts dancing with her, she turns around to see Jesse biting his lip.

"Girl you send me crazy when i catch you dancing"

She jumps up on the counter and wraps her legs around Jesse and they start making out, she pulls away and whispers in his ear "just imagine if we were alone" she can hear Jesse groaning at the thought "but we're not!" She added and laughed. She jumped off the counter and said "have you spoken about them selling?" Jesse smiles at her. "Ye ye it's fine babe ... Way to change the subject huh" he kisses her "you gone leave me like this?" He laughs. Amy looks down at his pants smiling ..."2 seconds" she runs in the room with some food for the guys and tells them "enjoy the food il be back with drinks" and she runs back to Jesse and pulls him in to the downstairs toilet.

10 minutes later they come out and sit down with the guys. Jesse smiling like he had just won the lottery!


	12. Chapter 12

Amy and Jesse enjoyed the day with the guys and Amy fitted in perfectly.

"They really like you babe" Jesse said to her,

"I'm glad, there fun guys" she said smiling as she was clearing all the plates and stuff up.

They spent the rest of the night chilling infront of the tv together.

It had been 8 month since Amy and Jesse got together and a little less since Jesse started cooking meth. He began coming home more stressed because of Mr White giving him a hard time about money.

"Why don't you come lay with me babe you don't look so clever" Jesse laid on the sofa wanting her to join him.

She smiled and made her way over to him climbed on top of him and laid her head on his chest.

"Are you seeing Mr White White today?" Amy asked

"Um no babe I'm meeting him tomorrow I'm going with pete today to meet someone see if they will buy all we have cooked not just addicts buying small amounts" Jesse said concentrating on her reaction ... Amy sat up, She looked worried.

"Is that safe babe I thought pete and them were dealing with selling it?" She said.

"They are but this guy wants to meet the cook and there's no way Mr Whites going to go ... I don't know if id send him he would fuck it up!" They both started laughing.

An hour later Jesse was ready to go meet pete, he looked around the house for Amy ... She was in the bathroom ..."il just be a minute babe"

Jesse sat downstairs and waited to say goodbye to her.

"I'm here babe, you going?" She asked looking sad

"Ye I shouldn't be too long though il give you a call when I leave Petes." He gave her a kiss and walked towards the door "love you Amy!" He said "love you too Jesse be safe!" She added

It had been 9 hours since Jesse left, Amy had called his phone but it must have died so she tried Petes.

"Yo yo who am I talkin to" pete said

"Um hey pete it's Amy..."

"Shit yo Amy I been tryna find your number you gota get here quick"

"What, where's here what's happened!" Amy said.

"Jesse got beat up badly ... He's uh in the hospital"

She hung up and drove like a maniac to the hospital, she got to reception

"Jesse pinkmans room I need to know where he is!" She shouted

"229, second floor to the right" the receptionist said pointing down the hall.

Amy ran as fast as she could, when she got to the room she gasped and put her hand over mouth, pete ran out to her.

"Yo amz it looks worse than it is" he said trying to calm her.

"Please tell me he's just resting and not in some sort of coma" she said through sobs.

"No he's resting babe, he stood up to the guy we went to meet and he paid the price" pete said looking at the floor.

"He shouldn't be doing this shit!" She walked over to Jesse and sat next to him and held his hand, his knuckles were bruised and cut so he must have got a few punches in, which made Amy smile.

She sat there for hours talking to Jesse and telling him what he meant to her.

"I know Iv said it about a hundred times since Iv been here but I love you Jesse" she said as she laid her head on him.

"I love you too Amy" Jesse said his voice croaking.

"Your awake! Oh Jesse I was soscared!"

"I'm a tough cookie babe don't worry about me, so when can I go home?"

Amy shook her head and got up and went to look for the nurse.

When Amy came back with a nurse Jesse way trying to sit up "Mr Pinkman" the nurse said "I see your trying to leave? Well I have good news you can go home now your awake, is there someone to take care of you?"

"Um il be there" Amy said quickly which made Jesse smile.

Amy got Jesse home and insisted he went to bed, he agreed as long as she joined him!

She agreed too but only after he ate, so she made him some soup and took it upstairs, she gave him it before climbing into bed herself.

"Damn" Jesse looked at Amy, "if I didn't ache id be all over you babe"

Amy chuckled "save your energy stud" and she kissed him.'


	13. Chapter 13

JESSES POV

It was time for Jesse to go meet pete, he waited for Amy to finish in that bathroom.

"I'm here babe, you going?" She asked looking sad, he hated seeing her sad but thought it was cute knowing she would miss him after a few hours.

"Ye I shouldn't be too long though il give you a call when I leave Petes." He gave her a kiss and walked towards the door "love you Amy!" He said "love you too Jesse be safe!" She added.

Jesse drove to Petes a beeped the horn when he got there and pete came running out with the meth in his pocket.

"Sup man you ready?" Pete said

"Ye man you sure about your guy" he he's totaly cool man, trust me"

10 minutes later they pulled up outside the guys place.

Jesse has a bad feeling but he put it down to nerves.

When they got inside there were men with guns.

This dude must have some enemies Jesse thought.

They got lead into a room where he was waiting

"Yo tuco man how's it going!" Pete went bouncing in.

The guy just ignored him and looked at me.

"You got the product?" He said straight to the point.

"Ye" I followed the mood and threw the meth on the table.

He had a go and that was it, it did something to him he went from tough and quiet to loud and violent. He was jumping all over and stabbing the table with the knife he just took the meth off.

"Booooy! This is son good shit!"

I smiled politely and said "good".

"Il take it" he said.

"We haven't even talked money yet" I said curious.

"That's coz I ain't paying you" he snapped at Jesse.

"What! No money no meth simple Yo!" No way am I getting fucked over by this dude Jesse thought.

"What! Are you seriously talking back to me!" He walked up to Jesse and put the knife to his throat and said "il let you off as a first warning because you don't know me but I'm warning you, it happens again and il ruin your life!" He said with an evil grin.

"Beat me do what ever your not taking all my meth for free" Jesse said and that was it Tuco flipped into overdrive he jumped on Jesse throwing him out if the chair he was sat in and threw them both on the floor and he started laying in to Jesse, punches, kicks and jumping on him.

"Yo man come on leave it tuco!" pete shouted but he didn't stop, pete knew to save Jesse but he do also not to mess with Tuco.

After a few minutes he stopped and told pete "get your boy and get the fuck out of here and when he come to and tell him it's not over" he started laughing and walked off.

Pete picked Jesse up and took him to the car and tried waking him up but it was no good he was out cold, he decided to take him to the hospital.

While Jesse was getting help pete tried to get Amy's number out of his phone but it had been smashed to pieces and couldn't get it, he went to reception to see who was on his next of kin form but it was his mom and dad and pete knew Jesse wouldn't want them here and didn't know Amy's last name to look in the phone book but he knew Mr Whites so he looked for him and dialed.

.

.

.

"Hello" Mr White said

"Mr White don't hang up it's skinny pete Jesses friend I need your help!" Pete said quickly before he hung up.

"Your lucky my family are out, what up?"

"Jesse got beat badly by the guy we went to sell the meth to, and I need to get in touch with Amy and you call her or go round or something were at the hospital"

"Uh yeah sure" ... He hung up

Next thing Amy came running through the door she put her hands over her face and just cried before running to Jesses side.

She sat talking with him for ages. Telling him she loved him.

When he woke up she was so suprised and happy

"Jesse your awake, i was so scared!" She said

scared!"

"I'm a tough cookie babe don't worry about me, so when can I go home?"

Amy went to get a nurse, Jesse shook his head 'I said I wasn't going to put her through no more shit like this'

Amy came back with a nurse.

"Mr Pinkman" the nurse said "you can go home now your awake, is there someone to take care of you?"

"Um il be there" Amy said quickly which made Jesse smile.

When they got home Amy insisted he went to bed, he agreed as long as she joined him!

She agreed too but only after he ate, so she made him some soup and took it up she gave him it before climbing into bed herself.


End file.
